Christian Maiocco
Christian Maiocco is a muggle-born wizard that attends Hogwarts. At age eleven, he learned that he was a wizaed and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House. Since birth, life has been hard for Christian, since he is deaf. History... Christian was born in Florida, USA, to poor, Muggle parents. He was born deaf, and because his parents were poor, they could not afford to help him. When he was 7, his grandmother died and left all of her money to his parents. They spent the money to get him a Cochlear Implant, so he could hear. He still knows sign language from the 7 years he couldn't hear, and ASL is his first language. Because he couldn't hear, the first 7 years of his life, he was behind on many things other kids knew about. He had to learn how to read, write, talk properly, and learn basic common sense that other kids knew already. His parents didn't have the time to homeschool him, due to them both working full time jobs. He missed out on much of school. When he was 11 he got accepted into a small wizard academy in Florida. His parents were shocked about him being a wizard, but still cared about him, and accepted him. When he turned 14, he was transferred to Hogwarts and became a Hufflepuff. His fourth year at Hogwarts was one he won't forget. It was filled with constant challenges that he, as a person, had to overcome. Different styles of teaching, making new friends, different curriculum, etc. For the most part, Christian was able to tackle these problems fairly quickly with the help of his friend, Maria Young. Besides Maria, Christian didn't really have any friends on his fourth year. The summer came and went, and Christian found himself back in Hogwarts for his fifth year. This year, things were different. Christian was used to Hogwarts and how things were done, and was ready to enjoy his year. He made several friends, including a girlfriend: Charity Bagman. When everything seemed perfect, Christian and Charity broke up, and decided to take a break from social life, and focus on sleep and grades. He was preparing for O.W.L's, and knew he would need both of those things to pass. Christian is currently a 6th year at Hogwarts, single thought intrested in his friend, Maria and working hard on shool work. Personality... +''' Sweet, Fierce, Bright, Playful '-' Shy, Confrontational, Emotional, Avoiding Christian is a noble, quiet, and simple person. He is a big Christian and often wears cross's and other religious symbols. He is humble, smart, and loves to be by himself, reading, writing, or praying. Christian is a loyal, respectful and decent young man who came from a poor family that worked hard to provide. He always cares for his friend's safety and is also quick to take people under his wing. Christian was raised in a Muggle family that highly appreciates and respects women, which made him highly vulnerable to their (mainly Maria's) manipulation. He has grown through his painful experiences from being a kind of naive boy, to be more strong and mature. '''Physical Appearance... Christian has brown streaked sun-bleached golden hair, light tanned skin, jade-green colored eyes, a long thin nose, and full lips for a man. He is also very tall and slightly muscular with smaller frame and slight abs. Quotes... "Do not be anxious about anything, but in everything, by prayer and petition, with thanksgiving, present your requests to God." "For we are God’s workmanship, created in Christ Jesus to do good works, which God prepared in advance for us to do." Gallery... ChrisGallery1.png ChrisGallery2.png ChrisGallery3.png Trivia... *His faceclaim is Max Irons.